Rock Star
by PearlRFan
Summary: A fan of Adam Lambert becomes one of the biggest rock stars of all time, but she's not exactly the rock star fans are used to seeing.


Chapter 1

Adam Lambert had been my favorite singer for the last almost four years. Today I was getting ready to go to his concert which was fifty miles away from my home city. I was in my hotel room getting dressed and doing my hair. I stood at only five feet and weighed 180 pounds. My hair was black and curly, and my eyes were dark brown. My skin was light. I had small round eyes, medium-sized nose, medium-sized lips and a heart-shaped face. One could tell I didn't work out much. I had a belly and my clothes were size 16-18 in my shirts and in my pants or skirts. However, today I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that resembled that glam shirt Adam loved wearing in his Glam-Nation tour, and I had on tight, glittery pants, but they didn't mark my waist. I didn't like wearing much makeup. I put my hair in a ponytail and headed out of my hotel room. I had difficulty walking because I had a physical disability, but at least I could walk, after having been confined to a wheelchair for twenty-eight of the almost thirty-two years of my life. I had a device in my brain that stimulated the parts of it that didn't work, and that's how I was able to stretch my extremities normally and walk, but since I'd never learned how to, I walked funny. No one seemed to mind. They seemed more preoccupied with the way I treated them.

I met my cousin Antonio in the lobby and he took me to our car to drive to the Wimbledon Arena, where the concert was to take place. Other Glambets from my town had been staying in my same hotel and I met some of them outside just as we were getting into my car.

Layla said, "Oh, my God, you look like Adam!"

I said, "Uh, no, I don't. I'm dressed like him with a top and a bottom of two outfits he wore, one from his first ever performance in a morning show in Japan, and the other from GNT, but I don't resemble him physically." I smiled. "Look at me closer."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You were dressed like him so I thought you were a Glambert boy that looked like him and that's why he'd dress like him."

I gasped. "No, I am a Glambert Girl." We laughed at the same time.

"Sorry about that."

"It's OK. I'm big-framed so you couldn't have known unless you saw my face first."

"...And your boobs."

I looked down to my breasts and put my hand over my chest. "Oh, God, are they that noticeable?"

"You tried to hide them, it's evident," she said, "but yes, they are."

"I thought that since I'm big-boned they'd be less noticeable. I'm a 44D."

"Now I'm jealous, 32B."

"So, will I see you after the concert?"

"Definitely," she said and wrote her mobile number down for me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Christina Lozada."

"Nice name."

"I'm Puerto Rican."

"That's nice. I'll see you later, eh...would you like to be called "Chris", "Tina"..."

"Christina's just fine."

"Bye, Christina."

We arrived at the concert. Antonio was just sitting there slouching when it started, with his hand over his mouth to hide his laughs from everyone. Adam started performing. His first number was Never Close Our Eyes, and then he performed Underneath, Chokehold, Broken English, Trespassing, Cuckoo and Pop That Lock, doing those things that he loved to do that we loved, too. That's when Antonio couldn't simulate seriousness anymore. He burst out laughing and then he applauded Adam for giving us quite a show.

He asked me, "Is he always this over-the-top?"

"I should've showed you some videos of his previous concerts before coming here, but I was afraid he would do something random that might set you off, and I'm not precisely talking about the things he just did on stage."

"Nothing shocks me anymore. Do you still have your VIP pass?"

"I handed it in before we came back here. Didn't you notice? Oh, you were too busy staring at the sexy girls walking around here."

"There was one in particular that made me recite the Pater Noster and the Ave Maria. Oh, my God, you should've seen her. She was hot. It's unlikely I'll ever see a girl like that again. It's amazing how this guy couldn't be gayer and he still gets the hottest girls to come to his concerts, scream for him and wet their panties for him. That I will never understand."

"He might be gay, but he's hot, and that can't be ignored. Relax, you'll see another girl like that someday." It was time to meet Adam, and on the outside, I seemed calm, but if you could see through me, you'd see a little girl jumping and screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to touch Adam, and rambling.

I know this isn't Twilight, but I'm going to go ahead and say it. When I first looked into those deep-blue eyes, I skipped several breaths, and Antonio had to let me hold on to him to keep me from falling. At first, I didn't know what to say, but he noticed the tears in my eyes and wiped them away with his hand. He expected this from a twelve-year-old, not from a woman who had a baby face but whose body gave away her age. "Don't cry. Thank you for coming to see me."

The other girls that were there were frozen.

"Getting here was difficult. I can tell. You look like you need a wheelchair already."

"I had to stand up through the whole concert. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see anything."

Someone brought me a chair for me to sit down, and I did. I opted not to cross my legs. They hurt way too much. Antonio stood beside me.

"Are you better now?"

One of the girls said, "Attention whore," crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at me.

I ignored her. I had the custom to take words according to who they came from, not to what they were. "You know the drill. I came here for an autograph and a picture. Antonio wasn't crazy about coming here, but I needed a companion, so he came along. Now he...he likes you."

"Oh, great, another fan for Adam to sleep with."

Adam turned around, looked at her, walked closer to her and said, "Excuse me, I don't sleep with fans. Besides, look at that guy and look at me. We're the same height, but he's twice my size. His muscles are twice as big as mine. You can tell he's not gay, even bi-curious. I'd never sleep with a straight man. Besides, that's not what I signed up for when I became a professional singer. I signed that contract to be able to perform for my fans, because it's what I've wanted to do since I was in diapers. It's what I was born to do. I can't help but wonder, if you don't like me, why you came here."

"I came with my little sister, who adores you, but in the end I had my parents take her home because I didn't want her to meet you."

The woman's parents were approaching us and Adam. The little girl couldn't stop crying and screaming because she wanted to talk to her idol, just for a few minutes. She was only seven. It was downright cruel to do this to her after her parents had paid for her concert tickets and her VIP pass. The little girl calmed down when she walked closer to Adam. Adam crouched and gave her a big hug, looking at her older sister with lamenting eyes.

The woman looked away. No one had ever looked at her like that, and she was starting to get angry. She knew that doing something as simple as raising her voice would get her kicked out of the arena, and soon enough, all the singers that Adam knew in person would hear about the mean girl that didn't allow her baby sister to come up and meet him. That wasn't good. This woman was a fan of Christina Aguilera, Kesha, Justin Timberlake, One Direction and Rihanna. If they heard about this, they'd all ban her from meet-and-greets and even from their concerts. "I guess I'm the one that should go, huh?" She started to cry because now, we were all looking at her like we wanted to hit her in the face with the chair I was sitting in. She bolted.

The little girl couldn't let go of Adam or stop crying, but this time, they were tears of happiness. She said, "I love you, Adam."

Adam let her go for a minute and took a picture with her. He said to the girl's parents, "Thank you for not taking her away. It would've broken my heart to miss the chance to meet her." She hugged him even tighter. "This happened to me with another fan back in September when I went to Australia because a little boy wanted me to sign his drum-sticks and he wasn't allowed."

The dad said, "Aww..."

"But my record label was quick to send him the instruments signed by me, and now he's happy. We agreed to meet again next time I were to go to Australia." He shook everyone's hands and said, "Thank you so much for coming, and for being open minded enough to let your daughter, who is so young and innocent, see my concert."

"As long as children have parental guidance and supervision, I don't think it's a problem," the mom said.

Everybody left except me and Antonio, but when I got up to leave, Adam said, "Give me your contact information. I'd like to meet you again."

I wrote all of my contact information for him in a piece of paper and handed it to him. Then I shook his hand. Antonio and I took a picture with him and we left.


End file.
